1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Contributors
A ABBE, CLEVELAND, AM, LL.D. (C. A.) :Meteorology. ABBOTT, LAURENCE. (L. A.*) :Roosevelt, Theodore. ABBOTT, REV. LYMAN, D.D. (L. A.) :Beecher, Henry Ward. ABNEY, SIR WILLIAM DE WIVELESLIE, K.C.B., D.C.L., D.Sc., F.R.S. (W. de W. A.) :Photography. ABRAHAMS, ISRAEL, M.A. (I. A.) :Jew, Dispersion to Modern Times; and articles on Jewish Subjects, Scholars, &c. ADAMS, BRAMAN BLANCH ARD. (B. B. A.) :Railways, Accident Statistics; Signal, Army Signalling (in part), and Railway signalling (in part). ADAMS, PROF. FRANK DAWSON, D.Sc., Ph.D., F.R.S. (F. D. A.) :British Columbia (in part); Quebec (in part) ; Queen Charlotte Islands; Vancouver Island. ADAMS, PROP. GEORGE BURTON, A. M., B.D., Ph.D., Litt.D. (G. B. A.) :Feudalism. ADAMSON, ROBERT, M.A., LL.D. (R. AD.) :Bacon, Francis; Bacon, Roger: Berkeley, Bishop ; Butler Bishop (in part) ; Category (in part); Fichte; Hume, David (in part) ; Kant (in part) ADDIS, REV. WILLIAM E., M.A. (W. E. A.) :Order, Holy. ADDISON, REV. DANIEL DULANY. (D. D. A.) :Protestant Episcopal Church. AIRY, OSMUND, M.A., LL.D. (O. A.) :Penn, William: Russell Lord William; Shaftesbury. 1st earl of; Sidney, Algernon; Somers, John, Lord. AIRY, WILFRED, M.Inst.C.E. (W. AY.) :Tachcometry; Weighing Machines. AITKEN, JOHN, LL.D., F.R.S. (J. A.*) :Dust. AKERS, CHARLES EDWARD. (C. E. A.) :Brazil, History (in part); Chile, History (in part); Peru, History (in part). ALABASTER, CHALONER GRENVILLE. (C. G. ALA.) :Money-Lending. ALCOCK, CHARLES WILLIAM. (C. W. A.) :Football, Association (in part). ALEXANDER, REV. WILLIAM LINDSAY, D.D., LL.D. (W. L. A.) :Calvin (in part). ALLBUTT, SIR THOMAS CLIFFORD, K.C.B., M.A.. M.D.. D.Sc., LL.D., F.R.S. (T. C. A.) :Lister, 1st Baron; Medicine, Modern Progress; Semmelweiss, Ignatz. ALLEN, PERCY STAFFORD, M.A. (P. S. A.) :Erasmus (in part). ALLEN, THOMAS WILLIAM, M.A. (T. W. A.) :Homer (in part). ALLMAN, PROF. GEORGE JOHNSTON, M.A., LL.D.. D. Sc., F.R.S. (J. G. A.) :Ptolemy (in part); Pythagoras, Geometry; Thales (in part). ALPHANDERY, PROF. PAUL DANIEL. (P. A.) :Albigenses; Apostolici; Auto-da-Fé; Flagellants; Fraticelli; Inquisition, John XXII. (pope); &c. ANCHEL, ROBERT. (R. A.*) :Boissy D'Anglas, F. A. de; Cambon, Pierre Joseph; Convention. The National; Cordeliers, Club of the; Hérault de Séchelles; Louis XVI.; &c. ANDERSON, ADELAIDE MARY, M.A. (A. M. AN.) :Labour Legislation. ANDERSON, JOHN GEORGE CLARK, M.A. (J. G. C. A.) :Aneyra; Angora; Galatia; Gordium; Kastamuni; Pontus; Sinope; &c. ANDERSON, JOSEPH, LL.D. (J. AN.) :Barrow; Crannog; Lake Dwellings; Tumulus. ANDERSON, WILLIAM, F.R.G.S. (W. AN.) :Japan, Japanese Art (in part). ANDERSON, LIEUT.-COL. WILLIAM PATRICK, M.Inst.C.E., F.R.G.S. (W. P. A.) :Erie, Lake; Great Lakes; Michigan, Lake; Ontario, Lake, St Lawrence, River; Superior, Lake. ANDREWS, PROF. HERBERT THOMAS. (H. T. A.) :Catechumen; Igntius; Logia; Missions (in part); Polycarp; Presbyter. ANTROBUS, SIR REGINALD LAURENCE, K.C.M.G. (R. L. A.) :St Helena (in part). ARBER, EDWARD, D.Litt., F.S.A. (E. A.) :Smith, John (1580-1631). ARCHER, THOMAS ANDREW, M.A. (T.. A. A.) :Salvian; Silvester II (pope); Templars (in part); Ursula, St (in part) ; Vincent of Beauvais. ARMITAGE, REV. ELKANAH, M.A. (E. AR.*) :Superintendent; Zwingli. ARMSTRONG, EDWARD, M.A. (E. AR.) :Charles V. ARMSTRONG, PROF. HENRY EDWARD, Ph.D, LL.D., F.R.S. (H. E. A.) :Valency. ARMSTRONG, SIR WALTER. (W. AR.) :Orchardson, Sir W. Q. ARNDT, WALTER TALLMADGE, A.M. (W. T. AR.) :New York (in part). ARNOLD, CHANNING, M.A. (C. AR.) :Australia, Aborigines. ARNOLD, MATTHEW. (M. A.) :Sainte-Beuve. ASCOLI, PROF. GRAZIADIO I. (G. I. A.) :Italian language (in part). ASHBY, THOMAS, M.A., D.Litt., F.S.A. (T. As.) :Italy, Geography and Statistics; and articles on Italian Topography and Archaeology. ASHWORTH, PHILIP A., M.A., D.Juris. (P. A. A.) :Alace-Lorraine : Bavaria, Statistics; Berlin; Germany, Geography; Gneist; Simson, Martin E. von; &c. ATHERTON, GERTRUDE FRANKLIN. (G. A.*) :Rézanov. ATKINSON, CAPTAIN CHARLES FRANCIS. (C. F. A.) :American Civil War; Arms and Armour, Firearms; Army; Artillery; France, Army; French, Revolutionary Wars, Military operations; Great Rebellion; Infantry; Uniforms; &c. ATKINSON, JOSEPH BEAVINGTON. (J. B. A.) :Kaulbach; Overbeck, Schadow. ATWATER, WILBUR OLIN, Ph.D. (W. O. A.) :Dietetics (in part). ATWOOD, REV. ISAAC MORGAN, M.A.,D.D, LL.D. (I.M.A.) :Universalist Church. AUSTEN, ERNEST E. (E. E. A.) :Diptera; Flea; Mosquito; Tetse-fly. AXON, WILLIAM EDMUND ARMYTAGE, LL.D. (W.E.A.A.) :Manchester; Roscoe, William; Salford. B BADELON, PROF. ERNEST CHARLES FRANCOIS. (E. B.*) :Africa, Roman; Carthage, Ancient; Hadrumentum; Leptis BABER, EDWARD CRESSWELL, M.A. (E. C. B.*) :Ear, Diseases. BACHER, PROF. WILLIAM, Ph.D. (W. BA.) :Abenera; Elias Levita: Gamaliel; Hillel; Jonah, Rabbi; Kimhi; Rabbi; Shammai. BACON, REV. BENJAMIN WISNER, A.M., D.D., Litt.D., LI.D. (B. W. B.) :James, Epistle of; Jude, The General Epistle of. BADEN-POWELL, MAJOR BADEN F. S., F.R.A.S., F.R.Met.S. (B. F. S. B.-P.) :Kite-flying. BAGWELL, RICHARD M.A., LL.D. (R. BA.) :Ireland, Modern History. BAILEY, CYRIL, M.A. (C. BA.) :Roman Religion. BAILEY, JOHN EGLINTON. (J. E. B.) :Cryptography. BAILEY, LIBERTY HYDE, LL.D. (L. H. B.) :Horticulture, American (in part). BAIN, ROBERT NISBET. (R. N. B.) :Hungary, History (in part); Poland, History (in part); Philippine Islands, Sweden,History (in part); and Hungarian, Polish, Russian and Swedish biographies. BAINES, SIR JERVOISE ATHELSTANE, C.S.I. (J. A. B.) :Census; Population. BAIRD, SPENCER FULLERTON, LL.D. (S. F. B.) :Henry, Joseph. BAIRD, WILLIAM RAIMOND, LL.D. (W. R. B.*) :Fraternities, College. BAKER, HENRY FREDERICK, M.A., D.Sc., F.R.S. (H. F. BA.) :Differential Equation; Function, Functions of Complex Variables. BAKER, JULIAN LEVETT, F.I.C. (J. L. B.) :Fermentation BALCARRES, LORD, M.P., F.S.A. (B.) :Art Galleries; Museums of Art. BALDRY, ALFRED LYS. (A. L. B.) :Fortuny. BALDWIN, HON. SIMEON EBEN, M.A., LL.D. (S. E. B.) :American Law; Conveyancing, United States; Extradition, United States. BALE, EDWIN, R.L.(E. BA.) :Process. BALFOUR, PROF. ISAAC BAYLEY, M. D., F.R.S. (I. B. B.) :Angiosperms (in part). BALL, REV. CHARLES JAMES, M.A. (C. J. B.*) :Lamentations. BALL, SIR ROBERT STAWELL, LL.D., F.R.S. (R. S. B.) :Nebular Theory. BALLANTYNE, ROBERT MICHAEL. (R. M. B.) :Life-boat, British (in part). BALLIN, JACOB SAMUEL. (J. S. B.) :Apprenticeship. BALZANI, COUNT UGO, Litt.D. (U. B.) :Villani, Giovanni. BARCLAY, SIR THOMAS. (T. BA.) :International Law ; Neutrality; Peace: and articles on other subjects connected with International Law. BARING, THE HON. MAURICE. (M. BA.) :Taine. BARKER, PROF. ALDRED FARRER, M.Sc. (A. F. B.) :Alpaca; Felt; Wool, Worsted and Woollen Manufactures. BARKER, ERNEST, M.A. (E. BR.) :Crusades; Diet; Emperor: Empire ; Peter the Hermit: Tancred ; Teutonic Order; &c. BARLOW, SIR HILARO WILLIAM WELLESLEY, BART. (H. W. B.) :Sword, Modern Military (in part). BARNABEI, FELICE, Litt.D. (F. B.) :Herculaneum. BARNES, REV. WILLIAN EMERY, M.A., D.D. (W. F. B.) :Ecclesiasticus. BARRATT, J. ARTHUR, LL.B. (J. A. BA.) :Admiralty jurisdiction, United States. BARRON, OSWALD, F.S.A. (O. BA.) :Arms and Armour, English; Butler, Family; Costume, Medieval and Modern European; Genealogy, Modern; Heraldry; Howard, Family; Russell, Family; &c. BARTLET, PROF. JAMES VERNON, M.A., D.D. (J. V. B.) :Acts of the Apostles; Apostle; Congregationalism; Hebrews, Epistle to the; Matthew, St; Luke, St; Paul the Apostle ; &c. BARTLETT, JAMES. (J. BT.) :Building; Carpentry; Heating; Masonry; Roofs; Sewerage: Timber; Ventilation; &c. BARTLEY, SIR GEORGE CHRISTOPHER TROUT, K.C.B. (G. C. T. B.) :Savings Banks (in part). BARTOLI, ADOLFO. (A. BA.) :Italian Literature (in part). BARWICK, GEORGE FREDERICK. (G. F. B.) :Alfred, Duke of Saxe-Coburg; Alice, Grand-Duchess of Hesse: Dhuleep Singh; Lavigeric; Midhat Pasha. BASTABLE, PROF. CHARLES FRANCIS, M.A.,LL.D. (C .F .B.) :Bimetallism; Decimal Coinage; English Finance; Finance; Monetary Conferences; Money; Seigniorage; Token Money. BATESON, MISS MARY. (M. BAT.) :Borough, English. BATHER, FRANCIS ARTHUR, M.A., D.Sc., F.R.S. (F. A. B.) :Echinederma; Starfish. BAUERMANN, HILARY, F.G.S. (H. B.) :Anthracite: Coal (in part); Coke; Fuel, Solid; Safety-lamp. BAXENDALE, WALTER. (W. B.) :Dog (in part). BEALBY, JOHN T. (J. T. BE.) :Russia, Geography and Statistics, (in part); Caucasia; St Petersburg (in part); and other articles on Russian topography. BEARE,THOMAS HUDSON, M.Inst.C.E., M.Inst.M.E. (T. H. B.) :Water Motors. BEAZLEY, PROF. CHARLES RAYMOND, m.A., D.Litt, F.R.G.S., F.R.Hist.S. (C. R. B.) :Columbus, Christopher; Cook, Captain; Hakluyt (in part); Henry the Navigator; Mercator; Polo, Marco (in part); Ptolemy (in part) ; Sindbad the Sailor, Voyages of; &c. BECK, FREDERICK GEORGE MEESON, M.A. (F. G. M. B.) :Gemany, Ethnography and Early History; Sweden, Early History; Ætheired; Deira: Goths (in part); Lombards (in part); Mercia; Northumbria; Saxons; Wessex; &c. BECKE, ARCHIBALD FRANK. (A. F. B.*) :Waterloo Campaign. BEDDARD, FRANK EVERS, M.A., F.R.S. (F. E. B.) :Earth-worm; Leech, Nernatoda (in part). BELL,, HON. ARCHIBALD GRAEME, M.Inst.C.B. (A.G.B.*) :Georgetown (British Guiana); Guiana BELL, CHARLES PREDERIC MOBERLY. (C. F. M. B.) :Nubar Pasha. BELL, GERTRUDE MARGARET LOTHIAN. (G. BE.) :Druse. (in part). BELL, LOUIS, Ph.D. (L. BL.) :Motors, Electric. Power Transmission, Electrical. BELL, MALCOLM. (M. BE.) :Pewter; Sheffield Plate; Watts, George Frederick. BEMONT, CHARLES, D. ès L., D.LItt. (C. B.*) :France, Bibliography of History: Annals: Béarn: Chronicle; Commines; Gascony; Sorel, Albert; Thou. Jacques do; &c. BENEDITE, PROF. LEONCE. (L. BE.) :Painting, Modern French; Sculpture, Modern French. BENNETT, REV. WILLIAM HENRY, M.A., D.D., D.Litt. (W. H. BE.) :Angel; Atonement: Balaam: Beelzebub; Gomer; Ham; Japhet, Lamech; Nimrod; Noah; Seth. BENSON, ARTHUR CHRISTOPHER, C.V.O., M.A. (A. C. BE.) :Church, Dean. BERNARD, VERY REV. JOHN HENRY, M.A., D.D., D.C.L (J. H. BE) :Ireland, Church of. BERNSTEIN, EDUARD. (E. BN.) :Marx. BERRY, GEORGE ANDREAS, M.B., F. R. C. S., F. R. S, (Edin.) (G. A. BE.) :Eye, Diseases. BESANT, SIR WALTER. (W. BE.) :Froissart; Jefferies. BETHELL, LIEUT.-COL. HENRY ARTHUR. (H. A. B.) :Ordnance, Field Artillery Equipment. BEVAN, EDWYN ROBERT, M.A. (E. R. B.) :Alexander the Great; Demetricis of Macedonia; Hellenism; Macedonian Empire; Lysimachus; Perdiccas; Philip I, II, and V. of Macedonia; Ptolemics; Selcucid Dynasty. BHOWNAGGREE, SIR MANCHERJEE MERWANJEE, K. C. I. E. (M. M. BH) :Aga Khan; Jeejeebhoy; Patel; Readymoney, Sir C. J.; Takhtsingji. BIDWELL,SHELFORD, M.A., D.Sc., F.R.S. (S.BI.) :Magnetism. BIGG, REV. CHARLES, M.A., D.D. (G BI.) :Clement of Alexandria (in part) ; Philo (in part) BIGGAR, C. R. W., M.A., K.C. (C. R. W. B.) :Mowat, Sir Oliver. BIGGAR, HENRY PERCIVAL. (H. P. B.) :Cabot, John: Cartier, Jacques. BILSON, JOHN. (J. BN.) :Architecture, Romanesque and Gothic (in England). BINGHAM, PROF. HIRAM, A. M., Ph.D. (H. BI.) :Philippine Islands, History. BINYON, LAURENCE. (L. B.) :Burne-Jones, Sir E.; China, Chinese Art,. Lawson, Cecil Gordon. BIRDWOOD, SIR GEORGE CHRISTOPHER MOLESWORTH, K.C.I.E. (G. B.) :Incense. BISHOP, ISABELLA L. (I. L. B.) :Korea (in part). BLACK, C. E. D. (C. E. D. B.) :Kashgar (in part). BLACK, JOHN A. (J. A. BL.) :Proof-reading (in part). BLACK, REV. JOHN SUTHERLAND, MA., LL.D. (J. S. BL.) :Fasting: Feasts and Festivals: Free Church of Scotland (in part) Huss, John; Kashgar (in part); Mary the mother of Jesus (in part); Mazzini; Missal; Nestorius (in part). BLACKMAN, PROF. VERNON HERBERT, M.A., D.Sc. (V. H. B.) :Bacteriology, Botany; Fungi (in part); Lichens (in part). BLAIN, WILLIAN, C.B. (W. BL.) :National Debt, Conversions (in part). BLAIR, ANDREW ALEXANDER. (A. A. B.) :Assaying BLONDAL, SIGFUS. (S. BL.) :Hallgrimsson; Iceland, Recent Literature; Sigurdsson, Jón; Thomsen, Grimur; Thoroddsen, Jón. BLOUNT, BERTRAM, F.C.S., F.I.C. (B. BL.) :Cement BLOWITZ, HENRI S. A. de. (DE. B.) :Lesseps, Ferdinand de; Paris, History (in part). BLUNT, CHARLES JASPER, A.O.D. (C. J. B.) :Mohmand Campaign; Tirah Campaign. BLUNT, HERBERT WILLIAM, M.A. (H. W. B.*) :Logic, History. BLYTH, JAMBS, M.A, LLD. (J. BL.) :Graduation. BODLEY, JOHN EDWARD COURTENAY, M.A. (J. E. C. B.) :France, History, 1870-1910. BOLTZMANN, LUDWIG. (L. BO.) :Model. BONAR, JAMES, M.A., LL.D. (J. B.) :Socialism BORLEY, JAMBS OLIVER, M.A. (J. O. B.) :Dredge and Dredging, Marine; Trawling, Seining and Netting. BOSANQUET, ROBERT HOLFORD MACDOWALL, M.A., F.R.S., ,F.R.A.S. (R. H. M. B.) :Organ, Modern. BOTSFORD, PROF. GEORGE WILLIS, A.M., Ph.D. (G. W. B.) :Amphictyony; Areopagus. BOUDINHON, PROF. AUGUSTE, D.D., D.C.L. (A. Bo.*) :Canon Law, General; Cardinal; Conclave; Concordat; Consistory; Curia Roniana; Decretals; Index Librorum Prohibitorum; Infallibility; Pope; Syllabus. BOULENGER, GEORGE A., Ph.D., D.Se., F.R.S. (G. A. B.) :Axolol; Batrachia; Carp; Cat-fish; Cod; Flat-fish; lchthiology (in part); Salmon and Salenidae; Trout; &c. BOULGER, DEMETRIUS CHARLES. (D. C. B.) :Belgium, Geography and Statistics; Antwerp; Bruges; Brussels; Raffles, Sir Stamford; Tournai. BOURCHIER, JAMBS DAVID, M.A., F.R.G.S. (J. D. B.) :Athens; Balkan Peninsula: Bulgaria; Crete, Geography and Statistics and Modem History; Greece, Geography and Modern History; Greek Literature, (III.) Modern; Macedonia; Montenego; &c. BOURNE, PROF. GILBERT CHARLES, M.A., D.Sc., F.L.S., F.R.S. (G. C. B.) :Anthotoa; Coral-reefs. BOUSSET, PROF. WILHELM. (W. BO.) :Antichrist; Basilides; Gnosticism; Valentinus and the Valentinians. BOUTELL, REV. CHARLES, M.A. (C. B.) :Effigies (in part). BOWER, PROF. FREDERICK ORPEN, D.Sc., F.R.S. (F. O. B.) :Hofmeister; Mohl, Hugo von. BOX, REV. GEORGE HERBERT, M.A. (G. H. BO.) :John the Baptist; Joseph (New Testamen); Jubilee, Year of (in part) ; Nahum; Phylactery (in part) ; Shekinah; Teraphim (in part); Urim and Thummim. BOYLE, VERY REV. GEORGE DAVID, M.A., D.D. (G. D. B.) :Coleridge, S. T. (in part). BRABROOK, SIR EDWARD WILLIAM, C.B., F.S.A. (E. W. B.) :Building Societies, United Kingdom: Friendly Societies. BRADFORD, PROP. JOHN ROSE, M.D., D.Sc., F.R.C.P., F.R.S. (J. R. B.) :Kidney Diseases (in part). BRADLEY, VERY REV. GEORGE GRANVILLE, M.A., D.D. (G. G. B.) :Stanley, Dean. BRADLEY, HENRY, KA,, Ph.D. (H. BR.) :English Literature (I.); Beowulf; Cædmon; Cynewlf; Heliand; Orm; Riddles; Slang. BRAEKSTAD, HANS LIEN. (H. L. B.) :Norway, History, 1814-1907. BRAMWELL, EDWIN, .F.R.C.P., F.R.S.(Edin.). (E. BRA.) :Hysteria (in part). BRANDIN, PROF. LOUIS MAURICE, M.A. (L. M. BR.) :Anglo-Norman Literature. BRANDIS, SIR DIETRICH,K. C. I. E., F.R.S. (D. BR.) :Teak (in part). BRANNER, PROF. JOHN CASPER, Ph.D., LL.D. (J. C. BR.) :South America. BRAUN, JOSEPH, S.J. (J. BRA.) :Pastoral Staff; Rochet (in part); Stole; Surplice (in part) BRAYSHAW, ALFRED NEAVE, LLB. (A. N. B.) :Friends, Society of. BRECK, EDWARD, N.A., Ph.D. (E. B.) :Base-ball; Foil-fencing; Football, American (in part); Kite-flying (in part) ; Sabre-fencing. BRETT, MICHAEL. (M. BT.) :Salvage, Military. BRICKWOOD, EDWIN DAMPIER. (E. D. B.) :Horse, History; Horse-racing (in part). BRIDGE, ADMIRAL SIR CYPRIAN ARTHUR GEORGE, G.C.B. (C. A. G. B.) :Sea, Command of the; Sea-Power; Signal, Marine Signalling (in part). BRIGHTMAN, REV. FRANK EDWARD, M.A., Ph.D., D. Litt.,(F. E. BR.) :Serapion. BRILIANT, OSCAR. (O. BR.) :Austria, Statistics; Austria-Hungary, Statistics; Bohemia, Geography and Statistics; Hungary, Geography and Statistics; Budapest; Carpathian Mountains (in part). BRINKLEY, CAPTAIN FRANK, R. N. (F.BY.) :Bonin Islands; Japan. BROADBENT, SIR JOHN FRANCIS HARPIN, BART., M.A, M.D., F.R.C.P., M.R.C.S. (J. F. H. B.) :Heart Heart Disease; Rheumatizm. BRODIE, PROF. THOMAS GREGOR, M.D., F.R.S. (T. G. BR.) :Blood, Anatomy and Physiology. Connective Tissues; Epithelial, Endothelial and Glandular Tissues; Lymph and Lymph Formation; Phagocytosis. BRODRIBB, REV. WILLIAM JACKSON;. M.A. (W. J. B.) :Tacitus (in part). BROOKS, F. VINCENT. (F. V. B.) :Lithography ; Sun Copying. BROOME, LADY (Mary Anne Broome). (M. A. B.) :Western Australia, History. BROWN, PROF. GERARD BALDWIN, M.A. (G. B. B.) :Basilica, (in part); Painting. BROWN, HORATIO ROBERT FORBES, LL.D. (H. F. B.) :Milan (in part); Padua; Venice. BROWN, JAMES DUFF. (J. D. B.) :Libraries (in part). BROWN, J. TAYLOR. (J. T. B.*) :Leighton, Robert (in part) BROWN, THOMAS. (T. B.*) :Hosiery. BROWN, LIEUT-COL. W. BAKER, R.E. (W. B. B.) :Coast Defence; Submarine Mines. BROWNE, PROP. EDWARD GRANVILLE, M.A., M.R.C.S.,M.R.A.S. (E. G. B.) :Bábiism. BROWNE, MONTAGU. (M. B.) :Taxidermy. BROWNLOW, RT. REV. WILLIAM ROBERT, M.A., D.D. (W. R. B.) :Catacomb (in part) BRUCE, LEWIS CAMPBELL, M.D, F.R.C.P. (L. C. B.) :Insanity, Medical (in part),. BRUNTON, SIR THOMAS LAUDER, BART., M.D., D.Sc., LL.D., F.R.C.P., F.R.S. (T. L. B.) :Therapeutics BRYAN, PROF. GEORGE HARTLEY, M.A., D.Sc., F.R.S.(G. H. BR.) :Diffusion BRYANT, MARGARET. (M. BR.) :Alexander the Great, Legends ; Caesar, Medieval Legends; Chapman, George (in part) : Charlemagne, Legends; Dryden (in part); Dumas: Louis VIII. and XVII. of France; Pope,Alexander (''in part); Virgil, The Virgil Legend; &c. BRYCE, REV. GEORGE, M.A., D.D., LL.D., F.R.S.(Can.). (G.BR.) :Alberta; Manitoba (in part). BRYCE, RT. HON. JAMES, D.C L., D.Litt. (J. BR.) :Justinian; Theodora; Tribonian: Unated States, Constitution and Government. BRYDON, J. M. (J. M. BY.) :Nesfield. BUCKLAND, REV. AUGUSTUS ROBERT, M.A. (A. R. B.) :Tract, Tract Societies. BUCKLEY, JAMES MONROE, D.D., LLD. (J. M. BU.) :Methodism, United States. BULLEN, ARTHUR HENRY. '(A. H. B.) :Burton, Robert. '''BUNBURY, SIR EDWARD H., BART., F.R.G.S. '(E. H. B.) :Geography (in part); Bithynia (in part); Cappadocia (in part); Ionia (in part); Pompeii (in part); Ptolemy (in part); Pytheas (in part); Rhodes (in part); &c. '''BURDETT, SIR HENRY, K.C.B., K.C.V.O. (H. BT.) :Hospital. BURGESS, JAMES, C.I.E., LL.D., F.R.S.(Edin.). (J. BS.) :Indian Architecture. BURKITT, PROF. FRANCIS CRAWFORD.M.A., D.D. (F.C.B.) :Bible, New Testament, Higher Criticism; Thomas, St (in part). BURLINGAME, EDWARD LIVERMORE, A.M., Ph.D. (E.L.B.) :Brook Farm. Ripley, George. BURN, REV. ANDREW EWBANK, N.A., D.D. (A.E.B.) :Church; Creeds. BURNSIDE, PROF. WILLIAM, M.A., D.Se., LL.D., F.R.S. '(W. BU.) :Groups, Theory of. '''BURPEE, LAWRENCE JOHNSTON (''sic). (L. J. B.) Note: the correct spelling is JOHNSTONE. :Canada, Literature, English-Canadian: Ottawa. BURROUGHS, JOHN. (J. BU.) :Whitman, Walt. BURROWS, VEN. WINFRID OLDFIELD, M.A. (W. O. B.) :Absolution; Confession, Religion; Confirmation. Prayers for the Dead. BURTON, JOSEPH. (J. B.*) :Brick (in part); Firebrick (in part). BURTON, WILLIAM, M.A., F.C.S. (W. B.*) :Brick (in part); Ceramics (in part); Dells, Robbia (in part); Firebrick (in part) : Kashi (in part) ; Palissy ; Terra-cotta (in part); Tile; Wedgwood, Josiah. BURY, PROF. JOHN BAGNELI, D.Litt., LL.D., D.C.L. (J. B. B.) :Alexius I, II and III ; Baldwin I. and II; Basil I. and II; Belisarius; Gibbon, Edward; Roman Empire, Later. BUTLER, ALFRED JOSHUA, M.A., D.Litt, (A. J. B.) :Abyssinian Church; Copts, The Coptic Church. BUTLER, ARTHUR JOHN, M.A. '''(A. J. B.*) :Dante. '''BUTLER, RIGHT REV. EDWARD CUTHRERT, '''O.S.B., M.A., D.Litt. (E. C. B.) :Anthony, Saint; Benedictines; Carthusians; Dominic, Saint; Domenicans: Francis of Assisi, St.; Franciscans; Monasticism; Simeon Stylites, St; &c. '''BUTLER, EDWARD DUNDAS. (E. D. BU.) :Hungary, Literature (in part). BUTLER, FRANCIS HENRY, M.A. '(F. H. B.) :Compass (''in part); Frankincense; Galls; Honey; Hunter, John; Hunter,William. 'BUTLER, NICHOLAS MURRAY. '(N. M. B.) :Education, United States. C '''CABLE, GEORGE WASHINGTON. (G. W. CA.) *Bryant, William Cullen. CAILLARD, SIR VINCENT HENRY PENALVER. (V. C.) *Turkey, Geography and Statistics. CAIRD, EDWARD, D.C.L.. D.Litt. (E. C.) *Cartesianism. CALLENDAR, PROP. HUGH LONGBOURNE, LL.D., F.R.S. (H. L. C.) *Calibration: Calorimetry; Conduction of Heat; Fusion: Heat; Thermodynamics; Thermoelectricity; Thermometry; Vaporization. CALMAN, WILLIAM THOMAS, D.Sc., F. Z. S. (W. T. CA.) *Barnacle; Crab; Crayfish; Crustacca: Lobster; Shrimp. Water-flea; Wood-louse. CAMP, WALTER, A.M. (W. CA.) *Football, American (in part). CAMPBELL, SIR FRANCIS J, LL.D., F.R.G.S., F.S.A. (F. J. C.) *Blindness. CAMPBELL, REV. LEWIS, D.C.L., LL.D. (L. C.) *Jowett; Plato; Sophocles. CANA, FRANK R. (F. R. C.) *Africa (in part) ; Egypt (in part) ; Niger; Nile (in part); Senussi; South Africa (in part); Tlemgen; Victoria Falls; &c. CANNEY, MAURICE ARTHUR, M.A. (M. A. C.) *Baur; Daub, Karl; Dorner; Schenkel, Daniel. CANTOR, PROP. MORITZ, Ph.D. (M. CA.) *Lconardo of Pisa; Stevinus, Simon; Victa, Fra&ced;ois. CARLYLE, EDWARD IRVING, M.A., F.R.Hist.S. (E. I. C.) *Dost Mahommed Khan. CAROE, WILLIAM DOUGLAS, M.A, F.S.A., F.R.I.B.A. (W. D. C.) *Pearson, John Loughborough. CARPENTER, PROP. GEORGE.HERBERT. (G. H. C.) *Ant; Bee; Coleoptera; Entomology; Hemiptera; Insect; Orthoptera; &c. CARPENTER, REV. JOSEPH ESTLIN, M.A., D.Litt, D.D. D.Th. (J. E. C.) *Religion CARR, W. BROUGHTON. (W. B. CA.) *Bee, Bee-keeping. CARRUTHERS, ROBERT, LI.D. (R. CA.) *Garrick, David (in part). CARSON, HOWARD ADAXS, A.M. (H. A. C) *Tunnel. CARTER, ALBERT CHARLES ROBINSON. (A. C. R. C.) *Art Societies. CARVER, THOMAS G., N.A., K.C. (T. G. C.) *Average; Salvage. CASE, TROMAS, M.A. (T. CA.) *Aristotle; Logic: Metaphysics. CASPARI, MAXIMILIAN OTTO BISMARCK, N.A. (M. 0. B. C.) *Greece, History: 146 S.C-1800 A.D.; Achaean League; Argos, History; Athens (in part); Corinth (in part); Hannibal; Leo I.-V. (Emperors of the East); Pericles; Punic Wars; &c. CASTLE, EGERTON, M.A., F.S.A. (E. CA.) *Book Plates; Fencing. GATES, WILLIAM1IEST READWIN. (W. L. R. C.) *Boscovich, Chronology (in part). CATHCART, E. P., M.D. '(E. P. C.) *Nutrition (''in part). '''CAYLEY, PROF. ARTHUR, LL.D., P.R.S. (A. CA.) *Curve (in part); Determinant: Equation; Gauss, K. F.; Monge,Gaspard; Numbers, Partition of; Surface (in part). CHADWICK, HECTOR MUNRO, M.A. (H. M. C.) *Anglo-Saxons: Britain, Anglo-Saxon; Goths, Gothic Language; Jutes; Odin; Teutonic Languages; Teutonic Peoples; Thor~ Wodin; &c. CHALMERS, SIR MACKENZIE DALZELL, K.C.B., C.S.I. (M. D. CH.) *Bill of Exchange; Sale of Goods. CHAMBERLAIN, PROP. ALEXANDER FRANCIS, A.M., Ph.D. (A. F. C.) *Indians, North American. CHAMBERLIN, PROF. THOMAS CHROWDER, A.M., Ph.D.,LL.D., D.Sc. (T. C. C.) *United States, Geology (in part). CHAMBERS, EDMUND KERCHEVER.(E. K. C.) *Clough, A. H.; Shakespeare; Vaughan, Thomas. CHANEY, HENRY JAMES, I.S.O. (H. J. C.) *Weights and Measures, Scientific and Commercial. CHANNING, PROF. EDWARD, Ph.D. (E. CH.) *Adams, John; Adams, John Quincy; Adams, Samuel. CHAPMAN ALFRED, M.Inst.C.E. (A. CH.) *Sugar, Sugar Manufacture (in part). CHAPMAN, PROP. SYDNEY JOHN, M.A. (S. J. C.) *Cotton, Marketing and Supply ; Cotton Manufacture. CHAPMAN, VALENTINE WALBRAN. (V. W. CH.) *Sugar, Sugar Manunfacture (in part). CHARLES, ` REV. ROBERT HENRY, MA,' D.D., D.LITT. (R. H. C) *Apocalyptic Literature; Apocryphal Literature; Enoch, Book of; Jeremy, Epistle of. Jubilees, Book of; Moses, Assumption of; Revelation,Book of; Solomon, The Psalms of; &c. CHARTERIS, THE HON. EDWARD EVAN. (EV. C.*) *Fair (in part). CHATWOOD, A.B; M.I.E.E. (A. B. CH) *Lock; Safes, SWng-rooms and Vaults. CHEYNE, REV. THOMAS KELLY, D.D., B.LITT., LL.D. (T. K. C.) *Adam; Canaan; Cannanites; Cosmogony; Deluge, The; Eden; Esther; Isiah; Jeremiah; Paradise; Seraphim; &c. CHIROL, VALENTINE. (V. CH) *China,History,(in part). CHISHOLM, GEORGE GOUDIE, M.A. (G. G. C.) *Europe, Geography and Statistics; Sicily, Geography and Statistics (in part). CHISHOLM, HUGH, M.A. '''(H. CM) *Asquith; Balfour; Chamberlain; Rosebery; Iron Mask; Parliament; Representation; &c. '''CHREE, CHARLES, M.A., D.Sc., LI.D. F.R.S. (C. CH.) *Atmospheric Electricity. Aurora Polaris; Earth Currents; Magnetism, Terrestrial. CHRISTIE, RICHARD COPLEY. (R. C. C.) *Scaliger (in part). CHRYSTAL, PROF. GEORGE, M.A., LLD. (G. CH.) *Pascal (in part); Perpetual Motion; Riemann, Georg. CHUBB, G. C, '(G. C. C.) *Cytology. '''CHUBB, LAURENCE WENSLEY. ' (L. W. CH.) *Smoke (in part. '''CHURCH, SIR ARTHUR BERBERT, MA., D.5c., F.R.S.(A. H. C.) *Pigments. CHURCH, COLONEL GEORGE EARL. (G. E. C.) *Amazon; Orinoco; Plata, Rio de la. CHURCH, THE VERY REV. ROBERT WILLIAM, M.A., D.D.(R. W. C.) *Lombards, The Kingdom of Italy CLARK, ALBERT CURTIS, M.A. '(A. C. C.) *Cicero; Theocritus. '''CLARK, CASPAR STANLEY. '(C. S. C.) *Kashi (in part). '''CLARKE, COL. ALEXANDER ROSS, R.E., C.B., F.R.S.(A. R. C.) *Earth, Figure of the (in part) ; Geodesy (in part) ; Map, Projections (in part). CLARKE, ERNEST, M.D., F.R.C.S. '(E. C.*) *Vision, ''Errors of Refraction. '''CLARKE, SIR GEORGE SYDENHAM, G.C.M.G., G.C.I.E., F.R.S.(G. S. C.) *Coaling - stations; Egypt, Military Operations, 1882-1885; Greco-Turkish War, 1897. CLARKE, JOHN ALGERNON. '(J. A. CL.) *Conjuring (''in part). '''CLAY, AGNES MURIEL (Mm Edward Wilde).' (A. M. CL.) *Agrarian laws (in part); Centumviri; Curia; Decurio; Municipium; Patron and Client (in part); Senate; &C. CLAYDEN, ARTHUR WILLIAM, M.A. '(A. W, C.) *Cloud. '''CLAYDEN, PETER WILLIAM. '(P. W. C.) *Bright, John. '''CLERK, DUGALD, M.Inst. C.E., F.R.S. (D. C.) *Gas Engine; Oil Engine. CLERKE, AGNES MARY. (A. M. C.) *Astronomy, History; Brahe, Tycho; Copernicus; Flamsteed: Halley; Huygens; Kepler; Zodiac; &c. CLIFFORD, SIR HUGH CHARLES, K.C.M.G. (H. CL.) *Borneo; Malacca; Malay Peninsula; Malays; Malay States,Federated; Singapore ; Straits Settlements; &c. CLODD, EDWARD. (E. CL.) *Baer. CLOSE, LIEUT.-COL. CHARLES FREDERICIC. R.E., C.M.G.(C. F. CL.) *Map, Projections (in part) COCKBURN, SIR JOHN ALEXANDER, K.C.M.G., M.D. (J. A. CO.) *Australia, History. COGHLAN, TIMOTHY AUGUSTINE, I.S.0. '(T. A. C.) *Australia: New South Wales, ''Geography and Statistics: Queensland, Geography and Statistics; South Australia,Geography and Statistics; Victoria, Geography and Statistics; &c. 'COKER, PROF. ERNEST GEORGE, M.A., D.Ss., F.R.S.(Edin.),M.I.Mech.E. ' (E. G. C.) *Pulley. '''COLE, ALAN SUMMERLY, C.B. (A. S. C.) *Brocade; Carpet; Embroidery (in part); Gold and Silver Thread; Lace; Tapestry; Textile-Printing, Art and Archaeology; Weaving, Archaeology and Art. COLE, PROF. GRENVILLE ARTHUR JAMES. (G. A. J, C.) *Ireland, Geology. COLEMAN, PROF. ARTHUR PHILEMON. M.A., Ph.D., F.R.S. (A. P. C.) *Canada, Geography; Labrador (in part), Yukon Territory. COLERIDGE, ERNEST HARTLEY, M.A. '''(E. H. C.) *Byron. '''COLLIER, PROF. THEODORE FREYLINGHUYSEN, Ph.D., F.R.S. (T. F. C) *Carthage, Synods of; Ephesus, Council of; Clement VIII.-XIV, (popes); Gregory XIII.-XV. (popes); Innocent IX.-XIII. (popes) Paul III.-V., (popes); Pius III.-V., (popes); Urban, VII and VIII (popes), &c COLLINS, RIGHT REV. WILLIAM EDWARD, M.A, D.D. (W. E. CO.) *Apostollcal Constitutions; Cyprus, Church of; Establishment; Eucharist, Reservation; Libellatici; Tait, Archbishop; Testamentum Domini. COLOMB, SIR JOHN CHARLES READY, K.C.M.G. '(J. C. R. C.) *Marines. '''COLVIN, SIR SIDNEY, M.A., LL.D., D.Litt. '(S. C.) *Art; Botticelli; Fine Arts; F1axman; Giotto; Leonardo da Vinci; Michelangelo; &c. 'COLYAR, HENRY ANSELM DE, K.C. '(H. A. de C) *Guarantee. '''COMYNS-CARR, J. W. (J. C. C.) *Blake, William. CONANT, CHARLES ARTHUR. (C. A. C.) *Bank and Banking, American; Trust Company. CONDER, COL. CLAUDE REGNIER, R.E., LLD. (C. R. C.) *Galilee (in part); Galilee, Sea of (in part). CONWAY, PROP. ROBERT SEYMOUR, M.A., D.Litt. ' (R. S. C.) *Etruria, ''Language; Italy, History (A): Latin Language (in part); Liguria, Archaeology and Philology; Pompeii, Oscan Inscriptions; Rome, Ancient History (in part); Sabini; Volsci; &c 'CONWAY, SIR W. MARTIN. '(W. M. C.) *Mountaineering; Messapii. '''CONYBEARE, PREDERICK CORNWALLIS, M.A., D.Th. (F. C. C.) *Anabaptists; Ancestor-Worship; Anointing; Armenian Church; Armenian Language and Literature; Baptism; Chnstmas; Funeral Rites; Sacrament; &c; Moses of Chorene COOK, STANLEY ARTHUR, M.A. '(S. A. C.) *Chronicles, Books of (''in part) , Costume, ;;Ancient Oriental''; Exodus, The; Genealogy, Biblical; Jews, Old Testament History; Kings, Books of; Palestine, Old Testament History;S amuel, Books of; biographies of Biblical characters; &c. 'COOKE, CHARLES WALLWYN RADCLIFFE. J.P. '(C. W. R. C.) *Cider. 'COOKE, PROF. GEORGE ALBERT, M.A., D.R. '(G. A. C.) *Odaenathus: Palmyra; Petra; Phoenicia; Sidon; Tyre (in part); Zenobia. 'COOKE, REV. GEORGE WILLIS. '(G. W. C.*) *Unitarianism, United states. 'COOLIDGE, REV. WILLIAM AUGUSTUS BREVOORT, M.A., F.R.G.S., Ph.D. '(W. A. B. C.) *Switzerland, Geography, History and Literature; Tell, William; articles on Swiss History and Topography, and biographies of Swiss statesmen, scholars, soldiers, &c. 'COORE, GEORGE BARNARD MILBANK. '(G. B. M. C.) *Education, National Systems. 'COOTE, CHARLES H. '(C. H. C.) *Hakluyt (in part). '''COPEMAN, SYDNEY MONCKTON, M. A., M.D., F.R.C.P., M.R.C.S.' F.R.S. (S. M. C.) *Vaccination. CORBIN, WILLIAM LEE, A. M. '''(W. L. C.*) *Mather, Cotton; Sparks, Jared. '''COTTER, JOSEPH ROGERSON, M.A. (J. R. C.) *Absorption of Light; Calorescence; Colour; Dispersion; Fluorescence; Phosphorescence. COTTON, JAMES SUTHERLAND, M. A. '(J. S. CO.) *India, ''Geography and Statistics (in part) and History (in part); Hastings, Warren; Indore: Maharattas (in part); Omichund; Orme. 'COULTON, GEORGE CORDON, M.A. '(G. G. CO.) *Celibacy; Concubinage; Indulgence; Knighthood and Chivalry. 'COURTAULD, LOUIS,.M.A., M.R.C.S., L.R.C.P. '(L. C.*) *Tumour. '''COURTNEY, WILLIAM PRIDEAUX. (W. P. C.) *Bath W. Pulteney, Marquess of; Marlhorough, Duke of; Orford, Earl of (Sir Robert Walpole); Oxford, IST Earl of; Peterborough and Monmouth, Earl of; Rosslyn, Earl of; Russell, Earl; Tooke, John Horne; Walpole, Horatio; Wilkes, John. COWLEY, ARTHUR ERNEST, M.A., D.Litt. (A. CY) *Hebrew Language; Hebrew literature; Ibn Gabirol; Inscriptions, Semitic; Samaritans; Seadiah. COX, PROF. ISAAC JOSLIN, Ph.D. '(I. J. C.) *Taylor, Zachary; Wilkinson, James. '''CRACKANTHORPE, MONTAGUE HUGUES, M.A., K.C., D.C.L '(M. H. C.) *"Alabama Arbitration"; Arbitration, International; Bering Sea Arbitration; Herschell, Lord; Mediation. 'CRAIES, WILLIAM FEILDEN, M.A. '(W. F. C.) *Capital Punishment; Criminal Law; Game Laws; Homicide; Jury; Pleading; Trade Marks (in part); Treason; Trial; &c. '''CRAIGIE, MRS ("John Oliver Hobbes"). (P. M. T. C.) *Eliot, George. CRALLAN,FRANKLYN ARDEN.---'''(F. A. C.) *Wood-Carving. '''CRANE, WALTER. (W. CR.) *Arts and Crafts; Art Teaching; Mural Decoration (in part). CRAWFORD, FRANCIS MARION. (M. CR.) *Rome, The Modern City. CREAK, CAPT. ETTRICK WILLIAM, R.N., C.B., F.R.S. (E. W. C.) *Compass (in part). CREIGHTON, CHARLES, M.A., M.D.(C. C.) *Monster (in part) ; Morgagni; Surgery, History. CREIGHTON, RT. REV. MANDELL D.C.L, LL.D. (M. C.) *Waldenses. CREWE, THE RT. HON. THE EARL OF. K.G. (C.) *Banville; Cherbuliez; Laprade. CRITCHELL, JAMES TROUBRIDGE. '(J. T. CR.) *Queensland, ''History. 'CROMBIE, REV. JAMESM. '(J. M. C.) *Lichens (in part). '''CROOKES, SIR WILLIAM, O.M., F.R.S. (W. C.) *Gem, Artificial. CROSS, C. F., F.C.S., F.I.C. (C. F. C.) *Cellulose; Fibres. CROUCH, HERBERT CHALLICE, M.R.C.S. (H. C. C.) *Anaesthesia. CROWE, LIEUT.-COL JOHN HENRY VERRINDER, R.A. (J. H. V. C.) *Plevna; Russo-Turkish War, 1877-1878; Shipka Pass. CROWE, SIR JOSEPH ARCHER, K.C.M.G. '(J. A. C.) *Cranah; Cuyp; Eyck, Van: Hobbema; Holbein; Memlinc(''in part); Neer, Van der (in part) ; Ostade (in part). '''CRUMP, CHARLES GEORGE, M.A. (C. G. CR.) *Manor (in England); Record. CUNNINGHAM, JOSEPH THOMAS, M.A., F.Z.S. '(J. T. C.) *.Anchovy; Cephalopoda: Eel; Herring: Octopus; Pearl; Pilchard; Whitebait; &c. '''CUNNINGHAM, THE VEN-WILLIAM, M.A., D.D. '(W. C.) *Free Trade. '''CUNYNGHAME, SIR HENRY HARDINGE, K.C.B. (H. H. C.) *Clock; Watch (in part). CURTIS, EDMUND, M.A. (E. CU.) *Roger Guiscard; Roger I. and II. of Sicily; William I. and II. of Sicily. D DALBY, PROF. WILLIAM ERNEST, M.A., M.Inst.C.E., M.I.Mech.E. (W. E. D.) *Bearings; Dynamometer; Friction (in part); Mechanics, Applied (in part); Power Transmission, Introductory and Mechanical; Railways, Locomotive Power. DALE, THOMAS R, M.A. '(T. F. D.) *Polo. '''DALLAS, 3. M. M. '(j. M. M. D.) *Draughts (in part). '''DALTON, ORMONDE MADDOCK, M.A., F.S.A.. (O. M. D.) *Catacomb (in part). DANNREUTHER, EDWARD GEORM '(E. DA.) *Liszt. '''DARLOW, REV. THOMAS HERBERT, M.A. '(T. H. D.) *Bible Societies. 'DARWIN, SIR GEORGE HOWARD, K.C.B, D.Sc., LL.D., F.R.S. '(G. H. D.) *Tide 'DAVENPORT, CYRIL J. H., F.S.A. '(C. D.) *Bookbinding. 'DAVIDS, PROF. THOMAS WILLIAM RHYS, LL.D.. Ph.D. '(T. W. R. D.) *Buddha; Buddhism; Jains; Lamaism: Lumbini; Pali; Piprawa; Sanchi; &c. 'DAVIDSON, REV. ANDREW B., M.A., D.D. '(A. B. D.) *Job (in part). 'DAVIDSON, REV. SAMUEL, D.D. '(S. D.) *Canon, Scriptures. 'DAVIDSON, THOMAS, LL.D. '(T. DA.) *Longfellow. '''DAVIDSON, PROF. WILLIAM LESLIE, M.A.. LL.D. (W. L. D.) *Bain, Alexander. DAVIES, ARTHUR LLEWELLYN. '(A. LL. D.) *Negligence. '''DAVIS, HENRY WILLIAM CARLESS, M.A. '(H. W. C. D.) *Beeket; Grosseteste; Henry I, II. and III.; Henry of Huntingdon: John (king); Lanfranc; Langton, Stephen; Matthew of Paris; Montfort, Simon de; Richard I; Stephen (king); William I. and II.; &c. 'DAVIS, REV. JAMES, M.A. '(J. DA.) *Hesiod (in part). 'DAVIS, ROBERT HENRY. '(R. H. D.*) *Divers and Diving Apparatus. 'DAVIS, PROF. WILLIAM MORRIS, D.Sc., Ph.D. '(W. M. D.) *America, Physical Geography; North America. United States, Physical Geography and Climate. 'DAWKINS, PROF. WILLIAM BOYD, D.Sc., F.R.S. '(W. B. D.) *Cave. 'DAWSON, GEORGE MERCER, LL.D., F.R.S. '(G. M. D.) *British Columbia (in part). 'DAY, LEWIS FOREMAN, F.S.A. '(L. F. D.) *Glass, Stained; Ornament 'DEACON, GEORGE FREDERICK, LL.D, M.Inst.M.E. '(G.F.D.) *Water Supply. 'DEELEY, RICHARD MOUNTFORD, M.Inst.C.E., M.I.Mech.E, F.G.S. '(R. M. D.) *Lubricants. 'DELEHAYE, REV. HIPPOLYTE, S.J. '(H. DE.) *Bollandists; Canonization; Hagiology; januarius, St; Lawrence, St; Margaret, St; Martyrology; Saint; &c. 'DENDY, PROF. ARTHUR. D.Sc.,F.R.S., F.Z.S., F. L. S. '(A. DE.) *Sponges. 'DENNING, WILLIAM FREDERICK, F.R.A.S. '(W. F. D,) *Jupiter; Meteor. 'DENT, EDWARD JOSEPH, M.A., Mus.Bac. '(E. J. D.) *Duninte, Francesco; Galuppi. Leo, Leonardo; Pergolesi; Scarlatti, Alessandro. 'DEWAR, SIR JAMES, LLD., F.R.S. '(J. DR.) *Liquid Gases. 'DIBDIN, CHARLES, F.R.G.S. '(C. DR.) *Life-boat, British. '''DIBDIN, SIR LEWIS TONNA, M.A., D.C.L., F.S.A. (L. T. D.) *Incense, Ritual Use; Lincoln Judgment. DICKSEE, LAWRENCE ROBERT, M.Com., F.C.A. '(L. R. D.) *Book-keeping. '''DICKSON, PROF. HENRY NEWTON, M.A., D.Sc., F.R.S.(Edin.), F.R.G.S. '(H. N. D.) *Atlantic Ocean ; Baltic Sea; Desert; Indian Ocean; Mediterrancan Sea; Mexico, Gull of, North Sea; Norwegian Sea; Pacific Ocean (in part); Red Sea. 'DICKSON, SIR J. FREDERICK, K.C.M.G, '(J. F. D.) *Ceylon (in part).' 'DILKE, LADY. '(E. F. S. D.) *Greuze : Ingres, Millet, J. F. 'DINES, WILLIAM HENRY, F.R.S. '(W. H. DI.) *Anemometer; Kite-flying (in part). 'DIONNE, NARCISSE EUTROPE, M.D., LL.D, F.R.S.(Can.). '(N. E. D.) *Champlain, Samuel de. 'DIXON, PROF. FRANK HAIGH, Ph.D., A. M. '(F. H. D.*) *Railways, American Railway Legislation. 'DIXON, CAPTAIN J. WHITLY, R.N. '(j. W. D.) *Anchor; Buoy; Cable; Capstan; Log; Pilot (in part). 'DOBSON, AUSTIN, LL.D. '(A. D.) *Addison (in part); Chesterfield, Earl of; Fielding, Henry; Hogarth; Kauffmann, Angelica; Locker-Lampson, F.; Prior,Matthew; Richardson, Samuel; Steele, Sir Richard (in part) Sterne, Lawence (in part). 'DOBSON, GEORGE. '(G. D.) *Saltykov, Michael. 'DOBSON, SURGEON-MAJOR GEORGE EDWARD, M.A, M.B., F.Z.S., F.R.S. '(G. E. D.) *Mole (in part); Shrew; Vampire. '''DODD, COLONEL JOHN RICHARD, R.A.M.C., M.D, F.R.C.S. (J. R. D.) *Ambulance. DODS, REV. MARCUS, D.D. '(M. D.) *Pelagius. '''DONALDSON, SIR JAMES. '(J. D.) *Clement of Alexandria (in part). '''DOUGHTY, ARTHUR GEORGE, M.A., D.Litt., F.R.Hist.S., F.R.S.(Can.).(A. G. D.) *Dorion, Sir A. A.; Froutenac et Palluau; Joly de Lotbiniere. Lafontaine; McGee, T. A.; Mercier, Honoré; Papineau. '''DOUGLAS, SIR ROBERT KENNAWAY, M.Inst.C.E., M.I.M.E.(R. K. D.) *Alcock, Sir R.; Canton (China), History, (in part); Hsuan Tsang (in part); Jenghiz Khan; Julienm S.; Li Hung Chang, Manchuria; Mongols; Parkes, Sir H. S.; Peking; Tseng Kuo-fan; Wade, Sir Thomas F. DOUGLASS, WILLIAM--- TREGARTHEN, M.Inst.C.E., MI.M.L '(W. T. D.) *lighthouse (''in part). '*DREYER, JOHN LOUIS EMIL. '(J. L. E. D.) Observatory; Time, Measurement of; Transit Circle. 'DRIESCH, HANS A. E., Ph.D., LL.D. '(H. A. E. D.) *Embryology, Physiology of Development. 'DRIVER, REV. SAMUEL ROLLES, M.A., D.D., D.Litt. '(S. R. D.) *Bible, Old Testament, Canon and Chronology. 'DRUMMOND, FRANCIS, M.D. '(F. DR.) *Precedence (in part). 'DUCHESNE, LOUIS MARIE OLIVIER. '(L. D.*) *Papacy, History to 1087; and biographies of the popes of the period. '''DUCKWORTH, WYNFRID LAWRENCE HENRY, M.A., M.D., D.Se. (W. L. H. D.) *Cramometry. DUCLAUX, AGNES MARY FRANCES. '(A. M. F. D.) *Renan. '''DUDDEN, REV. PREDERICK HOMES, M.A., D.D. '(F. H. D.) *Gregory I. (pope). 'DUFF, RT. HON. SIR MOUNTSTUART ELPHINSTONE GRANT, G.C.S.l., F.R.S. '(M. G. D.) *Ampthill, Lord: Coleridge, Lord. Derby, 15th Earl Of.Oliphant, Laurence. 'DUFFlELD, WILLIAM BARTLETr, M.A. (W. B. Du.) *Chartered Companies. 'DUKRATH, OSKAR RENRIK, Ph.D. '(0. H. D.) *Sweden, History (in part). 'DUNCAN, LOUIS, Ph.D., M.AM.Inst.E.E. '(L. Du.) *Traction. '''DUNNING, PROF. WILLIAM ARCHMALD, Ph.D, LLD. (W. A. D.) *Sherman, John. DUNSTAN, WYNDHAM ROWLAND, M.A., LL.D., P.R.S., F.C.S. '(W. R. D.) *Gutta-Percha; Rubber. '''DUTHIE, GEORGE, N.A., F.R.S.(Edin.) '(G. Du.) *Rhodesia, Geography and Statistics. 'DUTT, ROMESH CHUNDER, C.I.E. '(R. C. D.) *../Vidyasagar, Ismar Chandra. 'DYKE, PROF. HENRY VAN, AM, D.D., LL.D. '(H. VAN D.) *Emerson. 'DYKE, PROF. JOHN CHARLES VAN. '(j. C. VAN D.) *Inness, George; Painting, United States. E '''EARDLEY-WILMOT, SIR SYDNEY MAROW. (S. M. E.-W.) *Torpedo. EASTLAKE, LADY. (E. E.) *Gibson, John. EATON, FRED. A. (F. A. E.) *Academy, Royal. EDDINGTON, ARTHUR STAWLEY, M.A., M.Se., F.R.A.S.(A. S. E.) *lleb2: Star. EDGEWORTH, PROF. FRANCIS YSIDRO, M.A., D.C.L (F. Y. E,) *Probability. EDMUNDSON, REV. GEORGE, M.A., F.R.Hist.S. '(G. E.) *Argentina, ''History; Belgium, History; Brazil, History (in part); Colombia, History; Flanders; Holland, History., Netherlands,, Orange, House of; Williarn the Silent. &c. '''EDWARDS, MAJOR WILLIAM EGERTON.. (W. E. E.) *Armour Plates. EGGELING, PROF. H. JULIUS, Ph.D. '(J. E.) *Brahman. Brahmana; Brahmanism; Hinduism; Sanskrit '''ELIOT, SIR CHARLES NORTON EDGECUMBE, K.C.M.G., LLD., D.C.L. '(C. EL.) *Asia, History; Esthonia (in part); Hungary, Language; Huns; Kashgar (in part); Elazars (in part); Mordvinians; Tatars (in part); Turks; &c. 'ELIOT, CHARLES WILLIAM, LL.D. '(C. W. E.) *Gray, Asa. 'ELLINGTON, EDWARD B. '(E. B. E.) *Power Transmission, Hydraulic. 'ELLIOTT, PROF. EDWIN BAILEY, M.A., F.R.S. '(E. B. EL.) *Curve (in part) ; Geometry (IV.). 'ELLIS, ROBERT GEOFFREY. '(G. E.*) *Peerage; Privy Council. 'ELTONp PROF. OLIVER, M.A. '(0. E*) *English Titerature (III., IV.). 'EPPENSTEIN, 5. OTTO, Ph.D. '(0. E.) *Aberration. 'ESMEIN, PROP. JEAN PAUL H. E. ADHEMAR. '(j. P. E.). *France, Law and Institutions: Bailiff, Bailli; Code Napoleon.. Intendant, Lettres de Cachet: Parlement; Prefect. States. General, France, Taille, &c. 'ESMONIN, EDMOND. '(E. ES.) *Bombenes, Marquis do; Demarets. '''ETHE, PROF. KARL HERMANN, M.A., Ph.D. (H. E.) *Persia Literature, Mirkhond; Nasir Khosau. Nizámi; Omar Khayyam (its part); Rumi; Sa'di. EVANS, ARTHUR JOHN, M.A., D.LItt., LLD., F.R.S., F.S.A. '(A. J. E.) *Crete, ''Archaeology and Ancient History. 'EVERETT, COMMANDER ALLEN F, R.M. '(A. F. E.) *Signal, Marine Signalling (in part). 'WERITT, CRARLES, M.Ao F.C.L, F.G.B., F.R.AJ. '(C. E.*) *Algebra History; Chemistry; Constellation; Density; Distillation; Geometry, History; Light, Introduction and History; &c. 'EWART. PROF. JAMES COSSAR, M.D., F.R.S. '(J. C. E.) *Telegony. '''EWING, PROF. JAMES ALFRED, C.B., LL.D., F.R.S., M.Inst.C.E.(J. A. E.) *Air-Engine; Siemens, Sit William; Steam Engine. Strength of Materials; WaTt, James. F G Alfred von Gutschmid, *Moses of Chorene. H I J K L M M’LENNAN, JOHN FERGUSSON. (J. F. M’L.) *Werwolf (in part). M N O PQ R RUSSELL, HON. BERTRAND ARTHUR WILLIAM, M.A., F.R.S. (B.A.W.R.) *Geometry, VI. (in part). S T THOMAS, NORTHCOTE WHITRIDGE, M.A. (N. W. T.) *Animal Worship, Cannibalism; Clairvoyance. Divination, Dreams, Fetishism; Folklore; Magic; Telepathy; Witchcraft; &c. UV W YZ